


A New Life

by yffismydrug



Series: Revenge's Storm [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: DBSK - Freeform, JYJ, M/M, Smut, YooSu - Freeform, YunJae, jaejoong - Freeform, junsu - Freeform, yoochun - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: A year after they escaped from the Kim Kingdom, they have been making a life of their own. No longer pirates, Yunho and Yoochun have specialized in trades and are living with Jaejoong and Junsu in a place where no one knows them. Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, and Yoochun have all been living successfully and have caused few problems in their new home. A new life.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on June 10,2017

The last customer left the shop so Jaejoong hurried outside and flipped the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ before blowing out the lantern hanging by the door. As soon as he did, as if it summoned them, Junsu and Yoochun rounded the corner and headed towards him.

“Finish up?” Junsu asked as he stretched slightly and watched Jaejoong pull out a key and lock the door.

“Yes. Another good day,” Jaejoong said before stretching slightly and letting out a small yawn.

“Should we stop by Yunho’s store again to get the man to stop working?” Yoochun asked next.

Jaejoong hummed and nodded his head. He knew if they did not go and stop by Yunho’s work that he was going to keep going until the early hours of the morning. So the three of them headed off.

Ever since they had left the Kim Kingdom, they had sailed away in search for a new place they could call home. It took quite some time for them to finally decide on where to settle where no one knew them. Along the way, they had picked up crew members from other ports who were willing to help and wanted to travel as well. When they finally reached their current town, they had paid their crew members.

At first Yunho did not want to settle down on land, since his whole life he had been living on a ship and sailing. But Jaejoong had been able to convince him that a life on a ship was not going to work for him and Junsu in the long run. Even Yoochun had voiced his opinion about wanting to live on land again and actually do something more with his life than just sail from harbor to harbor.

So now Junsu and Yoochun were working in a bookstore together. They bartered with people who came in looking to sell or exchange their books. Since these books were not the easiest to come by, they had even hired people on to make copies of them so they could barter and trade more. It was a business that a lot of people in the area appreciated and took advantage of. 

Jaejoong worked in something similar. When they arrived at their new destination, they had first found themselves settling down for drinks quite frequently. When this would happen, they would often hear a lot of arguing coming from other gentlemen about a contract they had agreed on and how one of them are now noticing that it is not beneficial. Since he would often get annoyed with listening to them bicker and complain non-stop, he would often intervene and settle the spat himself. When enough people receive his help and realized he was actually beneficial in those sorts of situation, they gave him the idea of opening a shop that would assist in the creation in contracts. So people would come in with a draft of an agreement they wanted, he would talk with them to understand the exact terms they wanted, and he would look it over, make any adjustments, and then have them come back in to talk it over and make sure everything looked good. For the time he had been giving his services, many had come to appreciate him.

Unlike the other three, who worked with books and scrolls, Yunho did something completely different. For his living, he found he was best at blacksmithing. Although he had never done it before, when he went to go and see what it was all about, he found himself quite good at it, once he was shown how to do it. He spent his days making armor, weapons, and even horseshoes, which he put on the horses himself. It was hard to believe for everyone, but he had become close with horses and did not get frightened by them nearly as much as before.

When they reached the building Yunho worked in, they saw the lights were already blown out and the sign had already been flipped to say ‘Closed’. 

“Maybe he headed home already?” Junsu asked as he scratched his head. “He could have been tired.”

“Worried about him?” Yoochun joked as he nudged the younger and teased him.

“Pft! As if!” Junsu exclaimed. “The day I’m worried about him is the day I need to be run through with a sword!”

Jaejoong just stood there shaking his head while the two of them bickered. Junsu and Yoochun were still going at it when he decided to check the stable at the back of the shop, where horses waiting for new shoes were kept.

The stable was just coming into view when Jaejoong heard, “You’re a good girl. Aren’t you?” A large smile spread across his face as he saw Yunho standing there petting a horse down the nose and nuzzling his forehead against her.

“Made a new friend?” Jaejoong asked, causing Yunho to jump slightly.

“Umm...no…” Yunho replied as he quickly backed away from the horse.

To that he got a small bump on his shoulder from the horse's nose as she stood there and whinnied a little in disagreement.

“I don’t think she shares the same feelings,” Jaejoong commented back.

Yunho chuckled as he saw Junsu and Yoochun come into view. 

“It’s a whole party back here now,” Yunho joked with a calm smile on his face. 

Jaejoong chuckled before asking, “Are you ready to go home? It looked like it wanted to rain earlier.”

With a frown on his face, Yunho shook his head.

“The horseshoes I made earlier today are going to be ready for her in about an hour. I need to get them on tonight because her owner is coming tomorrow morning to get her,” Yunho explained with a heavy sigh.

“Did you at least eat the dinner I packed you?” Jaejoong asked, knowing sometimes Yunho skipped lunch and dinner. “If it’s my week to cook, I don’t want it going to waste.”

With a chuckle Yunho nodded his head and rubbed his belly.

“Don’t worry. I ate well,” the older replied.

Giving a happy nod Jaejoong flashed him a smile. He then turned towards Junsu and Yoochun and said, “Why don’t you go back home for tonight while I stay here and keep Yunho company?”

Instantly the two of them lit up and nodded their heads. There was rarely any time when either of the couples had the house to themselves, and they wanted to take advantage of it.

“No problem! We’ll get out of your hair now!” Yoochun stated before eagerly pulling Junsu away with him.

The two of them disappeared quickly into the darkening night, leaving Jaejoong and Yunho chuckling.

“You know what they’re going to go do,” Yunho commented with a few shakes of his head. 

“Right, they get to have fun while I sit here and wait for you to put horseshoes on this horse,” Jaejoong replied with a small sad sigh.

Yunho chuckled and shook his head before leading Jaejoong into the stable. He guided the younger into one of the freshly cleaned stalls he had worked on today. There was a small stool sitting in the corner, which Jaejoong went to so he could get off his feet. The rest of the stable was noisy with horses or messy, so he could see why Yunho would lead him in here to wait. 

It was not until he heard the stall door close and the lock slide into place that he looked over towards Yunho.

“We have about an hour to kill before the horseshoes are ready,” Yunho stated as he prowled towards Jaejoong. 

With ease, he undid the knot at the back of his smock and pulled it up over his head so he could toss it to the side. He kept his eyes on Jaejoong and he drew closer and closer, and even when he was standing right in front of him never let his gaze waver away.

“An hour’s plenty of time,” Yunho said before grabbing Jaejoong and tossing him off the stool and onto the pile of hay laying nearby.

Jaejoong landed softly in the hay, his butt instantly sinking lower when he tried sitting up more. He was a bit in shock that Yunho had just tossed him there, but he was also eager to see where this would all go. Sex in a stable? Yes please.

Wasting no time, Yunho stalked towards Jaejoong and climbed over him so there was not much space separating their bodies. Yunho’s hand sunk deeper into the hay, causing him to get closer to Jaejoong almost in a teasing manner. Their bodies were so close, yet they were not touching.

Soon after Jaejoong pulled Yunho down so their bodies were pressed together, and smashed his lips against his lover’s. The two of them made out on the pile of hay, Yunho slowly pulling Jaejoong’s shirt from his pants, and Jaejoong working at getting Yunho’s pants undone. 

There was the sound of the horses and the distant chatter of people on the street, but that did not distracted them from what they were doing. Soon enough they were both naked, kissing and touching each other as they remained lying in the hay.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Yunho grunted as he bit at Jaejoong’s neck and let out a small growl.

“You’ve already resisted for about a month now,” Jaejoong reminded him as he bucked his hips up against him.

“Only because I’ve taken on more responsibilities here and have been too tired when I’ve gotten home,” the older stated in an annoyed voice. While he was glad to take on more and learn more, it was taking a toll on their sex life.

“Then...we should fix that.” Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and pulled him down closer to him again.

Yunho wasted no time and started prepping Jaejoong so they could enjoy each other again. Jaejoong’s small moans mixed with the sound of whinnying horses, who stomped their hooves against the floors of their stalls. When Yunho finally hit his prostate, he moaned loudly and the horses went silent.

“I think we’re ready to start,” Yunho stated before withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up with the younger.

Jaejoong shifted on the scratchy surface and kept his eyes on Yunho as the man slowly pressed into him, filling him up completely.

“Yes! Yes, I’ve missed this!” Jaejoong cried out just as Yunho started thrusting into him.

Neither of them wasted time moving their hips. Yunho set a fast pace right from the start, and Jaejoong moved his hips so their pace was harder as well. Their skin slapped together, echoing in the now mostly silent stable. The hay rustled under them as their bodies moved as one. 

“More! I want more~!” Jaejoong cried out loudly, while Yunho snapped his hips and buried himself deeper inside of him.

“So needy,” Yunho grunted.

Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers around Jaejoong’s leaking erection and slowly started pumping it. He added a twist at the head for some added pleasure and watched as Jaejoong shook under him. Yunho made sure to stroke the entire shaft, sometimes even moving his hand down to fondle his balls a bit.

“Mmmm...you sound so nice. Listen to how good you sound,” Yunho whispered into his ear as he leaned down. “Your mouth and ass are making such delicious sounds. Beautiful sounds you can only make for me.”

Jaejoong began moaning more as Yunho continued whispering dirty things into his ear. Telling him how tight he was for him, how his cock was leaking all over his hand and twitching at the slightest touch. 

“Imagine if someone walked in on us now,” Yunho then said with a smirk on his face. “Someone passing outside who hears your slutty moans. They come back to investigate, and find you lost in pleasure under me, completely exposed, ass stretched, head thrown back in pure ecstasy.”

“Oh God, Y-Yunho~!”

“Even that brown stallion has been watching the whole time. I think Tsuyoi wouldn’t mind a piece of your ass as well,” he chuckled. “But of course...I hate sharing...so he’ll have to settle with a show.”

A small whimper passed Jaejoong’s lips as he tilted his head back and allowed Yunho to thrust him back against the hay.

The thrusts began to get more intense and Yunho found his hips quivering slightly, knowing he was getting close to his limit. He was honestly shocked he lasted this long without cumming after abstaining for so long.

“I can feel your cock twitching in my hand more, and your ass quivering around my cock,” he almost purred in pleasure. “Someone has to cum soon.”

“As do you from how your hips have been shaking,” Jaejoong commented between thrusts.

With only a few more thrusts and strokes of his cock, Jaejoong came onto his chest and on Yunho’s hand. His orgasm then milked Yunho and forced him to cum deep inside of him. The two of them released loud moans and clung to each other as they rode out their orgasms.

After a few minutes of laying together, they finally pulled apart from one another. Jaejoong was still drained from their vigorous activity and laid there as Yunho got up and left the stall quickly. When he returned, he was carrying a full bucket of water with a ladle in it.

“It was just filled today,” Yunho explained as he set it down near the younger. “We use it to fill the horses water troughs, but I can always get more tomorrow.”

Yunho pulled the ladle out and placed his hand under it as he guided it to Jaejoong’s lips. Slowly, he tilted it back and watched as Jaejoong gladly drank the water. It was only when Yunho was sure Jaejoong had drunk the entire ladle that he plopped it back into the bucket and sat down beside the younger.

“How are you feeling?” Yunho asked as he combed the hair away from Jaejoong’s face.

“Phenomenal...blissful...I can’t explain how good I feel,” Jaejoong said with a small chuckle.

Leaning forward and smiling at the younger, Yunho then planted a quick kiss on his lips before standing back up. 

“Relax for awhile,” he told him while he began pulling on his clothes. “It should be about time that I can put the horseshoes on now.”

All Jaejoong did was nod his head and smile as he remained lying there.

“I wonder what Junsu and Yoochun are up to now,” he called just as Yunho finished pulling on his pants.

“Pft! What do you think? They’re probably fucking like mad!” he laughed loudly before exiting the stall to go take care of the horse.

\--The House--

Naked, Junsu was tossed onto the bed in their bedroom, quickly followed by Yoochun. They had already fucked in the kitchen and were now settling on a more comfortable surface.

“Fuck!” Junsu moaned as Yoochun thrusted right back into him, since he was already stretched. 

“You’re always so fucking good!” Yoochun moaned.

“We can be as loud as we want since they’re not around,” the younger mentioned with a smirk on his face.

Yoochun grabbed onto Junsu’s legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could lean forward more and thrust in deeper. Junsu’s ass was already leaking cum from their last session in the kitchen, so it was acting as a lube to keep them going. 

Right away Junsu brought his hands up and started clawing at Yoochun’s back. Junsu heard the small hisses coming from his lover, but he could not stop himself from clawing at him more. It was like he was marking him as his territory.

The bed was creaking as Yoochun took complete control and dominated him. Pillows were toppling from the bed as the mattress bounced under them.

Junsu cried out in pleasure and Yoochun rammed against his prostate repeatedly. It was like he was trying to see how fast he could make him cum again.

“Yoochun! Yoochun~!” Junsu cried out right before he came onto his chest.

“That was fast,” Yoochun commented as he stilled inside the younger and looked down at him.

“Because you already made me cum in the kitchen!” Junsu scolded with a slight pout on his lips.

With a smirk on his face, Yoochun got hold oh Junsu and carefully moved them into a different position. He was now sitting cross legged with Junsu sitting in his lap, legs still hooked around his hips.

Yoochun placed his hands on Junsu’s hips and started moving them slightly while looking at the younger. He was making Junsu grind against him. Junsu moaned slightly as he allowed Yoochun to move him. They did not fuck like this often, since Yoochun liked to have control. If need be, however, Junsu could take control as well.

As he got more used to his position and the way Yoochun was moving him, he decided to start moving more on his own. Adjusting his legs slightly so he would be able to lift himself more, Junsu began taking control over this round.

The pace slowly built up and Junsu felt more and more confident in his movements. Moving up and down the entire length of Yoochun’s shaft, swiveling his hips, and grinding against him. He was working on doing everything Yoochun would usually do while fucking him. Except this time he was in control. He had the say in how fast and rough they went, and when the pace would change.

When the pace was finally steady, Junsu felt Yoochun grab onto his ass and dig his fingertips into the plump mounds.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have an ass obsession,” Junsu stated as he slowed his thrusts and worked his hips against his lover’s.

“I wouldn’t call it an obsession…” Yoochun said with a small shake of his head.

Junsu gave him a dull look before stating, “So you’re saying how you want to kiss my ass, make love to it constantly, and think about nothing other than it...isn’t proof?”

“Fine, alright. I might have a small obsession,” the older stated with a roll of his eyes. “But it’s only for your delectable ass.” With that said, he gave the younger’s ass a hard squeeze. “And I could easily say you’re obsessed with the part of my body that’s currently impaling your tight little ass.”

A small smile crept across Junsu’s face when Yoochun said that, followed by a firm nod. He had no problem admitting he was addicted to his lover’s cock. It stretched him perfectly, reached deep inside of him, and was ridged with veins just perfectly. 

To show his love for Yoochun’s cock, Junsu started moving his hips again. He heard the older hiss in pleasure and watched as he lightly bit his bottom lip. Just like Yoochun knew how to drive him crazy, he could reciprocate if he tried hard enough. Junsu then made a mental note to be a more assertive bottom to learn how to pleasure Yoochun more. After all, he did not want to lay there and do nothing.

Once again, the pace started picking up. The mattress was bouncing under them each time Junsu dropped himself onto Yoochun’s cock.

After a few more minutes of being in control, the pace started slowing down. Yoochun could tell Junsu’s legs were starting to get tired and wanted to switch things up, so that his legs would get a break but so he was still riding him. 

Leaning in, Yoochun kissed Junsu and managed to get the younger to stop moving. He ran his hands down Junsu’s hips and legs, grabbing onto them and gently spinning the younger around. Junsu could sense what he was doing, which made moving easier and, more importantly, not painful for either of them. 

When he was sitting in his new position, his back was pressing against Yoochun’s chest and stomach. Yoochun instantly wrapped one arm around Junsu’s waist and reached for his leaking cock, which twitched in his hand as soon as he was holding it. He also brought his mouth to his neck and started, licking, sucking, and biting his skin.

The two of them started moving again once Junsu brought one of his hands back and weaved his fingers through Yoochun’s hair. Their pace instantly increased along with their loud moaning. Junsu was begging for more as he moved in this new position. His legs were still feeling tired, but since he was using them in a different way, he found he could tolerate it, at least for a bit longer.

“Yoochun...Yoochun~!” Junsu cried, feeling that he was getting close.

“Damn, you just got tighter!” Yoochun groaned as he kept pistoning in and out of the younger, knowing they were both close.

Breathless cries of pleasure left their mouths as they raced towards their release. 

Finally, it was Yoochun who came first, stilling and filling Junsu up. Almost right away, Junsu followed, unable to hold back after feeling Yoochun twitch so much inside of him and the way he came so deep in him.

While they were panting and coming down from their high, Yoochun worked carefully to lay them down on their sides while remaining inside of his lover. He nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck and hummed contently. Junsu simply laid there and enjoyed the feeling of Yoochun pressed against him as their breathing slowed again.

“You know...we might have time for one more round,” Yoochun said after a short silence.

At that, Junsu snapped his head around and glared at him.

“If you so much as suggest another round right now, I’m taking you back to that stable and we can have a horse kick you in the balls!” Junsu stated. “I’m beat!”

“Ha, ha! Alright, don’t get too fussy now,” Yoochun replied, placing a small peck on Junsu’s cheek. “We’ll have more fun another day. Just rest for now.”

With a sleepy hum, Junsu nodded his head and relaxed more.

Junsu did not know how much longer it was before he heard their front door open and close, followed by Jaejoong complaining about how his ass hurt now. He heard them muttering, a slight argument about something, but zoned out and fell back into a deep sleep with Yoochun still by him.

\--Kim Kingdom--

Changmin raced up the stairs as fast as he could and ran into King Kim’s bedroom. He had expected to see the man sitting at his desk, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Come find me,” Changmin scoffs. “Why tell a servant to send me a message, but not say where you fucking are?” he questioned before sprinting off to a study room the king often frequented. 

Up two more flights of stairs and down a long hallway, Changmin pushed open the door to the study and stood there panting.

“Took you long enough,” King Kim commented in a displeased tone.

“Sorry, Your Highness. Maybe next time you could tell the servant to inform me where you are,” Changmin chided with a slight roll of his eyes.

“Are you talking back at your King?” he asked with an unpleasant expression on his face. “You may have been able to get away with that when Jaejoong was king, but not with me. We’ve talked about your attitude problems before. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

“Sorry, Your Highness…” Changmin answered back with a small bow. “Now, why did you call for me? How can I assist you?”

“Ah right. I wanted to check my schedule today,” King Kim stated.

At that, Changmin’s face dropped.

“Your Highness...one of your many advisors is just one door down,” Changmin pointed out with a flabbergasted expression on his face. “You could have called for him.”

“But you know my schedule as well. Do you not?” the king questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“I do…”

“Then go on. Tell me,” the king commanded, hitting his open hand against the desk he was at.

Changmin ground his teeth together slightly before reciting his meetings and other scheduled activities for that day. He swore he saw a smug smile cross the King’s face as he was standing there telling him all this, nodding his head since he had probably already memorized everything for the day. The King was just doing this for the fun of it. 

That was how it had been ever since Jaejoong’s uncle had come into power. He would call him up to do something stupid and time consuming like this. He would be called to get the king a glass of water, or to fetch a scroll on a high shelf...simplistic things anyone would be able to do for themselves. It also seemed, however, that the King also liked making things more difficult for him. He would would do things such as ordering him to have longer sparing practices or things that would completely tire him out, only to request something big of him that same night.

“Thank you, Changmin,” King Kim said once Changmin had finished reciting everything. “You may leave now,” he added with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

With a small bow, and hiding the scowl as best as he could, Changmin left the room, making sure to close the door behind him with a loud thud.

Changmin wished they would not have given up the hunt for Jaejoong, but after searching for half a year, and losing ships and men to bad storms, they had no choice but to call it off. If they had been unable to locate Jaejoong in six months, he was not going to be found.

Needless to say, this was karma for the way he had treated Jaejoong.

He had taken advantage of Jaejoong, a king who had not known his real power. Now he was dealing with a king who had power and knew how to use it, and would not back down or show a weak side. 

With a sigh, Changmin headed towards the stairs so he could start his patrol. Just as he reached the stairs, however, he tripped over a mop one of the maids was using the clean the floor. Down he went, toppling down the stairs and landing at the bottom where he fell into a suit of armor and sent its pieces scattering across the floor. He laid there dazed momentarily, but long enough for other servants, maids, guards, and advisors to see him and start laughing. 

Although he picked himself up and dusted himself off, he knew that he would be the talk at dinner tonight. 

The personal guard to the king, who use to stand tall with a firm fist, was no more. The power he had built up for himself by pushing Jaejoong around was gone. Now...he was just a normal personal guard. He had fallen back into the proper ranks.


End file.
